


Disney Prince Worthy

by SassySalchow (diedraechin)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Tokyo Disney Sea, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yuuri is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/SassySalchow
Summary: "..did someone say drabble?? :D Your challenge, should you choose to accept it: sixteen year old Yuuri and twenty year old Viktor spend a day at one of the Disney parks."My "drabbles" always end up being more like ficlets.





	Disney Prince Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post some drabbles from tumblr to ao3. I was going to just do one multi-chap, but I figured whatevs! You only live once, right? So short but sweet. :D I have a couple others that Ill put up too. Just not all at once.

In Yuuri’s opinion, this had to be the weirdest publicity stunt - PR game - marketing brand ploy - whatever that the JSF had ever come up with.  Really.  

He should also be less surprised at the number of skaters that took them up on it.  It was a free Tokyo vacation in the off season before competitions started. It still wasn’t a lot unless the JSF decided that they were going to do multiple groups – Yuuri hoped that they’d rope some other Japanese figure skaters into this if they were going to – but it was still more than he expected.

Yuuko had thought it ridiculous that Yuuri wasn’t super excited.  But then, she’d always like Disney things better than he did.  Maybe the day would go by quickly and he would manage to sneak out early and have time to hit up some game stores before heading back home to Hasetsu in the morning because then this trip wouldn’t feel like a total loss.

And then Viktor Nikiforov appeared. So maybe spending a day at Tokyo Disney Sea wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing.  At least he could look his fill at his own Disney Prince.  And really, Disney should design a Disney prince off Viktor.  He could fall madly in love with a peasant boy whose family runs a hot spring inn and then he just shows up one day.  And the peasant boy goes out to the bath where the prince is soaking and the prince stands up (and is naked) and declares the peasant boy his One True Love and they live happily ever after. That’s how Disney stories went, right?

“Yuuri?  Hi!”

Yuuri choked and looked up at Viktor who was hovering over him a little.  When had he gotten so close! “Uh…”

Viktor nodded and smiled and oh, when he smiled it was definitely Disney Prince worthy.  “You _are_ Yuuri!  Chris – that is Christophe Giacometti – told me about you!  You two skated in Juniors together!  Of course you’re still in Juniors.  It must be nice not having to look up at him from silver on the podium anymore.”

“Uh.”

“I’m really excited about today!  This is the best thing ever! Come on!”  And then Viktor grabbed his hand.  He grabbed _Yuuri’s hand_.  Was he still day dreaming? He had to still be day dreaming.

But he wasn’t.  Somehow Yuuri ended up as Viktor’s personal tour guide and translator as they made their way through the park.  And the first place that Viktor dragged him while chatting happily about skating and Japan and ice shows and choreography was the big volcano and its legendary roller coaster.

Viktor apparently didn’t really like roller coasters which surprised Yuuri.  He didn’t think that there could be anything that scared the older skater.  But there was.  He held on to his safety harness with white knuckles and screamed for most of the time.

The organizers of the event had given all the skaters these badges on lanyards that were oddly similar to their skating credentials at competitions, and told them to just show the badge at the Fastpass entrance or exit of rides and the cast members working there would help them.  It seemed like “helping them” was really just “sanctioned line cutting”.  Yuuri felt bad since the lines were all really long and they didn’t have to wait in them, but at the same time he couldn’t help but relish the idea of telling Yuuko about how he managed to go on just about every single ride with Viktor effing Nikiforov!

“Is Yuuko your girlfriend?”

Yuuri stuttered to a stop.  So his internal monologue hadn’t stayed as internal as he thought.  “Um, no.  She’s my best friend.  We skate.”

“I haven’t heard of her.”

Yuuri shook his head.  “She’s in an ice dance pair, but their last finish at our Nationals didn’t place them high enough for international competitions.  She’s… well _we’re_ , huge fans of yours.”  Yuuri felt the heat rise in his face. 

“You are?!  Well, we should definitely be taking more selfies then!  Here, give me your phone.” 

Yuuri handed over his phone.  How could he not?  It was Viktor Nikiforov!

Viktor had apparently texted himself from Yuuri’s phone and started taking pictures of them in front of all sorts of things.  Like the sign of Tower of Terror – which Viktor sort of clung to Yuuri during since apparently the thing he hated was drops, so it wasn’t just roller coasters, but he had really wanted to go on it anyway because he’d read amazing things about the story of the ride – and even Jumpin’ Jellyfish – Viktor simply loved the design of entire Little Mermaid area much to Yuuri’s surprise.  He also took about 30 photos of every plate put in front of them at Magellan’s.  His treat of course.

Then he sent every single picture he’d taken to Yuuri’s phone with little comments like _I wished Aquatopia had been more bumper boatish because it would have been fun chasing you_ , or _I’m so glad I let you talk me into one of the stranger flavors of popcorn!  We should make a point of trying every single popcorn in the park!_

And he did this while keeping up a running commentary on what they were doing.  Really Yuuri didn’t have to say much, and for that he was glad because he was too busy trying to ingrain the very memory of a day at a Disney park with Viktor.

There was one thing that he certainly wouldn’t forget and he even had a photo to prove it wasn’t a dream.  It was the last photo of the day.  In fact, he didn’t even remember Viktor snapping it, but he could be forgiven, he was a bit distracted at the time.

Right before they had to part ways for their hotels, Viktor slung his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and announced they needed one more picture in front of the Tokyo Disney Sea sign outside of the park.  Yuuri tried to focus on the phone, but Viktor’s arm was warm around him and he was patting himself on the back for not announcing to Viktor that he’d had a ridiculous crush on him for at least two years.

Then Viktor kissed him on the cheek.

When the picture came into his phone – of Viktor kissing his cheek and Yuuri’s stunned expression, Yuuri just clutched his phone to his chest.

And then the text message came in.  “I had so much fun today!  Hurry up and start skating in Seniors.  I can’t wait to see what you can do on the ice. <3 V”

 

 


End file.
